


Mother Knows Best

by minseokbiased



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of former member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbiased/pseuds/minseokbiased
Summary: Kyungsoo was Junmyeon's ex-boyfriend whom his parents purposely hire as the event planner for their wedding anniversary, and leaving Junmyeon in charge of everything as they leave for their nth honeymoon.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and rewrote this fic so many times, and I don't think I did the prompt justice. I'm sorry in advance, but I figured I should post something, rather than nothing at all.
> 
> (Prompt #105)

Junmyeon sat across from his mother at the cafe, as she listed off the things she wanted him to do while his parents were on their fiftieth anniversary honeymoon. He was really only half-listening, because she felt the need to do this every single time they went on a trip. She acted as though he was the brand new babysitter, taking care of her precious newborn baby, when in actuality he was just going to have to water her plants.

“Junmyeon,” his mother said suddenly, looking at him with a fond expression, usually reserved for the times she was going to ask (tell) him to do something that he probably wouldn’t like. “Your father and I have been married for fifty years.”

“Yes, _eomma_.” Junmyeon smiled. He braced himself for the lecture that he was about to receive. He was twenty-eight years old, and nowhere near close to marriage himself.

“You know your father and I wanted to have a little celebration, and I got the greatest news yesterday!” His mother exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

“That’s great,” Junmyeon said, hesitantly, sipping his coffee. “What is it?”

“Since we’re going on the honeymoon, we thought it would be best to hire an event planner to coordinate the anniversary party. But since we decided so last minute, I was worried no one would be willing to work with us on such short notice.”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at that. There was always someone willing, though usually an inexperienced rookie, brand new to the industry. However, if you wanted the best of the best, the top planners in Seoul, you’d have to book at least a year in advance. He should know, his former boyfriend was the best event planner in Seoul, and even though Kyungsoo had been new at one point, it did not take him long to amass a respectable client base.

Wait a minute. Junmyeon looked incredulously at his mother. “You did not hire Soo.”

“We’re going on the honeymoon, and we needed someone we could trust. You’ll basically just be our representative. He’ll make most of the decisions, your input is welcomed, dear, but all you’ll really need to do is sign off on things and write checks.” His mother chuckled, as though she hadn’t just mentioned to her son that he would be working in a close capacity with his ex-boyfriend.

“Won’t you do this for your dear old mother, Junmyeon?” He groaned, knowing she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She had always been in favor of his relationship with Kyungsoo, and she was devastated when it ended. Almost as devastated as Junmyeon had been.  


//////

The split had been mutual, ending on an amicable note. Neither actually wanted to break up, but they’d both been so busy, Kyungsoo with his flourishing event planning business, and Junmyeon taking over as CEO of his uncle’s company. At that point, they were lucky if they saw each other once or twice a month. It felt like they were casually dating again, not nearly six years into the relationship. It came down to choosing between devoting more time to each other, and less time to their respective careers, or risking their relationship growing even more distant.

Junmyeon would have given up his position in a heartbeat to be with Kyungsoo, but he refused to tell him that. He saw how proud Kyungsoo was of his planning business, essentially having built it from the bottom up on his own. It was like Kyungsoo’s baby, and who was Junmyeon to get in the way of that?

They agreed, although reluctantly, that their careers had become too successful to be jeopardized by a relationship. They had called it quits almost two years ago, and hadn’t seen each other since.

Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at Kyungsoo’s office. But he certainly wasn’t prepared to fall for his ex-boyfriend all over again. Over the next few weeks, they met several times to work on planning Junmyeon’s parents’ anniversary party, and it almost seemed like they’d never even been apart.  


//////

Junmyeon realized he was in trouble during the cake tasting. They met at Minseok’s bakery, exchanging shy smiles.

Minseok looked between them, and then at Junmyeon, giving him a knowing smirk. “Luhan will be out in a second.”

True to Minseok’s word, Luhan came out shortly with an array of cake samples. He placed the tray down gingerly, along with plates and utensils. “I’ll give you two some time to taste everything and then i’ll be back in a little while to see what you think!”

Luhan immediately rushed into the back. Junmyeon would have thought something was up, if he wasn’t familiar with Luhan’s fondness for Minseok, and his need to be attached to the other man at all times. Junmyeon sat across the table, watching as Kyungsoo practically moaned in delight over a particularly decadent piece of chocolate cake. “Want some?” Kyungsoo asked, when he realized Junmyeon was staring.

“Of you, or the cake?” Junmyeon muttered under his breath.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the remark, but apparently had similar thoughts. When he noticed Junmyeon had a smear of frosting on his lower lip, he rubbed it off. Instead of wiping his fingers on a napkin, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked the frosting off teasingly, never breaking eye contact with Junmyeon.  


//////

Junmyeon knew he was in too deep, again. Rather than distancing himself from the other man, instead, he started coming up with more reasons to see Kyungsoo, like inviting him to his final tuxedo fitting, under the guise of wanting a second opinion.

Kyungsoo wasn’t buying it. Junmyeon told him he could wait outside of the fitting room while he changed. 

“I didn’t come with you to stare at the fitting room wall. Besides, I’ve seen you with your clothes off, before, Junmyeon. In fact, I was usually the one to take them off.” Kyungsoo smirked. 

As flirtatious as Kyungsoo acted when they were alone, he reverted to his shy persona around everyone else. When the manager at one of the venues they were considering mentioned how cute of a couple they were, Kyungsoo’s face immediately reddened, as he spluttered something about how he was just the event planner.

Although, Junmyeon wished that he wasn’t. They were finalizing the guest list, and he spoke up. “It’s been two years, and it still feels weird that you aren’t going as my date.”

“We were together for a long time, Junmyeon. It’s not like the relationship ended on a bad note, either.”

“My parents still talk about you all the time. _Eomma_ even told me the anniversary gift that would make her the happiest would be you as her son-in-law.” Junmyeon chuckled, scrunching up his nose.

Kyungsoo suddenly became serious, before speaking softly. “I think that would make me happy, too.”


End file.
